The Fairytale
by JessicaD Tigerlily -Nerf
Summary: The legend of Serenity... a tale Kikyo would tell her younger sister Keade as a bedtime fairytale. They never really knew how real the story was... but they soon would. Inuyasha crossed with Sailor Moon.


**Disclaimer **I do not own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha

Title- The Fairytale

Summary- The legend of Serenity... a tale Kikyou would tell her younger sister Keade as a bedtime fairytale, never really knowing that the tale was more real then they could imagine... Until she came that is. InuyashaSm.

Well here it is the revised version. I corrected the mistakes in this chapter and future chapters and will be adding things to the story and existing chapters as well as taking things away. So I'd read through before you wait till chapter ten comes around. A lot has changed so I'd like some feedback about this new version.

Be sure to detail your review and tell me what you think anyway read on!

**Chapter One**

She walked up the shrine steps slowly, dragging her feet slightly as if she were In pain. On her way to the top she let her mind wander. Everything had been peaceful, until now. Now she was on her way to give the bad news. Once at the top she stumbled slightly clutching her right shoulder in pain. She was crying yet no sound escaped her. her tears flew down her cheeks steadily, though her right eye shed tears of blood.

Finally collapsing to the ground, lying on her back she reached a hand up to rip her broach from the bow that sat on her chest. Her hand fell limply at her side clutching the broach tightly… not even willing to let go even in death.

The broach opened as her hand relaxed the crystal within it flashing brilliantly. Her lips parted slightly as she struggled to whisper her last words as she began to fade. "Minna-chan I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…" as her voice fell silent she disappeared in a flash of burning light.

A young girl walked through chilling mists of the Gates of Time. Her bright crystalline blue eyes sparkled through the foggy depths of the pathway to the underworld.

_Where am I? Why am I here? What, what happened… just who am I?_ She poke quietly her voice full of curiosity and confusion.

"You are here at the pathway to the underworld, the gateway across time. A tragic event has come to pass that is why you are here. As for who you are… fin out by passing through those doors" The girl looked around to find where the shadowy figure stood but only caught a glimpse of a silhouette before it moved deeper within the mists.

The girl took a step towards the figure before a staff pointed roughly to the doors. The doors were beautiful a soft gold with vines carrying colorful roses of all kinds.

"Where does it lead to?" she asked now entranced by the loveliness of the large doors.

"Your worst nightmare" the voice then whispered harshly. The Doors image then disappeared to leave something dark, it was a large gate made of stone that held skulls and bones all over it.

Suddenly the doors opened to create a vortex that pulled the helpless girl within their depths.

"**NO**! Please someone save me!" she screamed in fear and hopelessness. It was useless as her pleas went unanswered when the door sucked her in shutting loudly behind her.

Out of the mists came the Senshi of Time and Death a regretful look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Usagi-hime." She spoke softly tears falling onto her transparent cheeks, "Be free… for all of us"

Usagi found herself falling from great heights. Her long hair flowing all around her like a blanket of gold, rippling wildly from the wind.

Closing her eyes tiredly she fell deep into an unconscious state to the stinging pain of the wind passing her by.

Inuyasha walked reluctantly through the woods gathering herbs for Keade, muttering curses under his breath.

Keade-Baba was teaching Kagome the ways of a priestess. Inuyasha scuffed "Feh, not like she's pure anyway." He said bitterly roughly picking up a flower and placing it in a basket with the rest of the herbs.

Lately Kouga had been with them as his pack had been brutally slaughtered by some unknown demon, so Kagome offered him to stay with them… but lately her and the fleabag had been hanging around a lot lately. That's how Inuyasha found them. They had been going off into the woods late at night.

Suddenly Inuyasha's nose twitched as he caught the scent of something sweet. It smelt like honey and roses, his ears fell back onto his head as the air pressure drastically changed. HE looked up expecting to see a demon when all he saw was gold, falling rapidly towards the ground. Looking closely he noticed a hand within the waterfall of gold that was actually hair.

Ready to walk away when something else caught his senses. The scent of blood, Looking up again something wet fell on his cheek, a droplet of blood.

Wiping it away he quickly jumped up a tree to the highest branch and leaped of catching the Falling figure and landing quickly on the ground.

Looking down in his arms he was surprised to see a beautiful girl, around Kagome's age. Her hair felt like silk, the color was a bright gold as if kissed by the sun itself. Her skin was soft to the touch but unbelievably cold, she was also very pale her cheeks flustered slightly.

She wore an odd outfit much like Kagome's; a royal blue pleaded skirt that ended at her knees with a matching white top with a red bow on the front. On the bow was an intricate looking piece of jewelry. It was also gold with silver and pink accents in the shape of a heart.

Then Inuyasha noted the blood. Her tears were made of blood and her shoulder was cut open the gash was bleeding freely staining her white shirt.

Inuyasha placed her on his back and quickly rushed towards the village.

Kagome sighed as she walked through Inuyasha's forest trying to clear her thoughts. Though all she could think about was Inuyasha. She really did love him but she knew deep in his heart he would always see her as his past love Kikyou. That's why she ended it now… she didn't want to be hurt or Inuyasha hurt anymore then he already was.

She closed her eyes in pain knowing she must have already broken his heart worse then she ever had.

Cringing she sighed and started to head back when she heard loud footsteps quickly heading her way, making her stop and turn to see who it was. Then she saw Inuyasha rush out behind the trees with someone on his back, heading for the village. Narrowing her eyes she followed as fast as she could after him.

Inuyasha walked through the village with the strange girl in his arms, casually. After Naraku the people learned of what really happened and no longer feared all demons. It seemed as if they had come to a neutral agreement of sorts.

From behind him he heard someone panting for breath, he turned around to see Kagome staring at him wide eyed as she noticed his burden.

Inuyasha said nothing and turned around with an arrogant humph, walking into the hut expecting o find the old hag but instead found silence.

He laid the girl on a mat in the back of the room, sitting against the wall in front of her still form, watching as she slept curious as to whom this vixen was.

Someone sat down next to him turning he saw it was Kagome. It was so hard to look at her knowing he couldn't be with her. The shards were all collected and Naraku was finally defeated and gone for good this time. Now everyone decided to go around and help survivors and destroyed villages.

Unlike Kikyou, Kagome didn't look after the jewel. Instead everyone worked together to build and underground temple with a very strong barrier around it.

Thinking of Kikyou, he wondered where she was. She was still among the walking dead, searching for souls to complete her form. Sometimes she'd visit the village, she no longer felt undying hatred for Inuyasha as they came to a mutual agreement. Though they'd always have a remaining bitter feeling towards each other.

"What Happened?" Kagome asked quietly bringing him out of his thoughts. She noted the familiar school uniform.

Inuyasha just glared at her "Keh"

Kagome smiled down at her hands turning to look at him briefly. "I know you may be bitter with me for my choice… but believe me it was for the best in both our interests. Kouga and I had a fling, but I can't love him either it would only lead to pain. I'm sorry if I betrayed you but now you can live your life with out feeling sad…"

Inuyasha looked at her through the corner of her eyes, noting how sad she looked yet she still did not regret her decision. Smiling slightly at her he gave a small nod when someone broke them out of their thoughts.

"Minna-chan" they looked down to see the girl was murmuring in her sleep, her dreams seemed to be haunted by unseen demons.

Kagome took a cold, wet cloth and wiped her forehead with it gently. "Did she come through the well?" she asked quietly trying not to wake the girl.

Inuyasha shook his head telling Kagome all that happened.

"That's odd, I've seen this school uniform somewhere, Tokyo maybe? I wonder what could have happened to her and why she is here?"

Something glittered out of the corner of their eyes, it was coming from the girl's hand, it was a gold star locket.

Inuyasha gently pried open her delicate hands that were clenched in fists around the locket. Once he got it he opened it to let a sad meaningful tune float through the air… it almost seemed as if the song was meant for a goodbye.

"NOOO!" the girl screamed waking up panting slightly, sitting up fully she kneeled in front of Inuyasha staring at the locket in grief her pert lips forming a small o as she reached out to touch the locket but before she could she pulled her hand back making a fist in agony.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared in awe, she shouldn't be moving let alone be awake with the severity of her wounds.

Inuyasha's sharp eyes caught something shimmering on her forehead. It resembled a crescent moon but it was barely visible and then it faded all together.

As the song came to an end her eyes fluttered close as she fell onto the mat. Her eyes opened to reveal her smokey blue eyes.

Kagome leaned over her to see if she was alright "Hey, are you okay?" the girl didn't seem to respond she just laid there sadly. She closed her eyes again, a soft murmur escaping her lips.

"Minna-chan, don't leave me."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see him staring at the locket in curiosity. A small glowing crescent moon was circling a broken clock forming a hologram of the moon.

Kagome took the locket from Inuyasha and placed it back in the girls hand. Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly.

"What is going on here?" They turned to see Keade with Shippo and Kirara.

Sango and Miroku were out at another village helping then rebuild. Kouga was in the forest helping those who needed it.

Keade looked at the girl sensing her abnormally large and powerful soul. She then noticed the locket while she started tending to the girls wounds. "This locket looked very similar to one of a legend Sister Kikyou would tell me a long time ago." She looked at Inuyasha briefly "One that is very similar to Kikyou's and yours, Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at her In shock and curiosity, Inuyasha only narrowed his eyes. Another voice spoke up from the door softly starling them all slightly.

"The legend of Serenity." They all turned to see Kikyou standing there, leaning heavily on the side of the huts door. She looked much worse then when they last saw her. The souls she stole were in conflict with her body and trying to escape from her.

"Please tell us Kikyou, you were always better at telling the tale then I ever could" Keade said smiling at her dear sister.

Kikyou nodded stumbling slightly before sitting down before everyone.

"It all began…"

YES! Finally got the first chapter revised. If you're wondering why I'm doing one chapter at a time is because I would like feedback on the new chapters. Yes they are similar but they HAVE changed. In this chapter I added few things but did a lot more detail then before. Hope you like.

Wallflower Demon –Nerf-chan


End file.
